immortality
by Lost Hero
Summary: a man that survive the first age of armored core all the way to now, the age of the 8th armored core series, Nexus. Please rr.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Armored Core series.

* * *

I watch as the female child, no older then 9 cry at the injustice of her parents death.

Explosion from an artillery A.C. killed them into a bloody mess, smearing blood all over her, and yet, I feel nothing. Years of battle fighting tend to do that. We all become sterile the more we kill, the longer we live to kill. Many use to fight for what they believed in, but in the end, nothing will justify what they have done. I begin to refocus my train of thought to the battle ahead of me. My comrades in arms are already in the mist of battle,

"Death take me," I whispered and charged into battle, hoping to die, to be free.

On the battlefield, a lone A.C. stood. All around it are piles of destroyed parts that are no longer recognizable. The giant mech posed as if a statue. In truth, it has no more power; an explosion damaged it in the end. The pilot sat in the cockpit, waiting for pickup from its employer, already sending the signal. While he had no power to run the giant robot, he still had internal power to keep him warm and provide oxygen. The pilot did another scan of the area for any immediate threats. A minute later, his scanner 'beep,' informing him that life form is found. He was about to discard it as an animal passing by, but took a second look. The reading showed it as human life. The pilot got out and quickly scans the area with his eyes. His mid-waist long gray-silver hair swayed to the left as the wind blow at him. His gray-blue eyes quickly spotted what it was looking for. About 150 feet away from where he was. Debating whether or not to go and see whom it is. Why not, he had nothing better to do so he went off. Upon arrival, he was surprise to find that it was the same little girl from the beginning of the battle. She was covered in dry blood and what looked liked a broken arm and in a state of shock.

"You're real lucky to have survive this or bad luck because you did survived." The pilot muttered to himself. Just then a transport plane landed near where his A.C. was. He carefully picked her up and walked back to return home.

-

Welcome back Silver, you're a bit late getting back. Don't tell me that you had difficulty with the mission. It was only a rank C mission so what took you? Did they hire more Ravens to defend that sector?" an elderly man asked while looking for some kind of emotions on his face. Ever since he hired this one mercenary, he was able to complete any mission he sent him on, but he feared that his lack of emotions could be a sign that he lost his humanity, his soul. Not once had he seen him smile or angry.

"I found a little girl in the battlefield. It took me awhile I answer some question at the hospital. They wanted me to come back later." The man name Silver responded, showing that he was bored of this meeting.

"Are you going to take care of her? The old man asked, surely hopping that if he did, he might actually loosen up a bit.

Silver just look at him with a raised eyebrow, "I don't have time to look after anyone. My job is a bit demanding don't you think? Do you really want to expose the stuff I do to the poor kid? I mean come on I kill for a living."

The old man sigh to himself, 'It looks like you left me no choice,' the old man thought to himself

"I see, then I guess that as of today our contract is void." The old man replied

"…Why? Is it because I refuse to look after the girl?" Silver wondered. Thinking that it was a stupid reason to void a 3-year contract he already did one year and only two years left.

"No, it's because you refuse to accept responsibility. As I understand it, she has no parents, seeing them as killed and all and what are the chances that we'll find any of her relatives? And you know that only hired fighters are the only ones that can make money these days. The orphanage is already full and in worse condition. The 'humane' thing to do is to look after her until we get lucky and find if she has any one left. And when was the last time you had a vacation? I hear that Bayload City is a nice place to visit. We'll call you when we get something. In the mean while, go relax. There's a new arena there and many of the big corporations are there too. Rumor has it that "The Controller" was hiding a massive weapon there. Maybe you can investigate and steal it or something I don't care. Look, just relax and try to enjoy life. You can even think of this as a mission if you want and I know you always complete a mission." The old man then pats him on the back while pushing him out. Silver didn't even resist but stop at the door.

"Old man, before I go, answer me this, do you know if there is any more of my kind? And how many are left?" Silver asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"…I'm sorry, but that is classified information. But I hear that a man that called himself Genobeeis is quite a fighter. You might want to challenge him and see for yourself."

Silver nodded and left. A minute later the phone rang and the old man went to pick it up leaving him wondering who would call him? No one in this area knows that he even exists. Working behind the scenes, slowly bidding his time to grow in power.

" Hello hello?"

"Hello Leos Klein it been awhile…"

"Oh, it's you! What is it…Rebel?"

"In deed. I just wanted to tell you that something big is about to happen at the new location that I told you about."

"You don't mean at Ravens Ark do you?"

"Yes, they're really getting themselves in deep this time. I'm afraid that this time I wont be able to do anything about it. My…sources have told me that the energy signature is so huge that it went off the scale. I'll try to be there with reinforcements but it might take awhile. See if you can do anything about it. And try not to get yourself killed or that new kid that you seem fond of. If you say he's as good as me, then we will need him later."

"I see, where are you anyway?"

I'm in Isaac City right now looking for the scientist that gave me the 'Human Plus.' I'm sure that he's around here somewhere. Anyway, it looks like you will have to contact your old friends from Mars and form the 'Frighteners' again."

"You got to be joking right! There's no need to do that. I'm sure that whatever that got you scared will be handed by Silver. After all, he is a first generation like you and didn't go insane yet, and to make sure that nothing wrong is going to happen, I'll go there myself."

"Fine, I leave it up to you. But play in the shadow. We don't want to show ourselves until we must. Take care."

And with that said, the person name 'Rebel' hung up, leaving Klein to wonder what he's getting himself into….

* * *

will that's it for the first chapter. im still trying to get the timeline for this base on my memory. anyway i hope that you enjoyed this. oh and can anyone please tell me the name and AC name of the 1 ranking in each of the series? i kinda forgot and it would help me a great deal. thx


End file.
